Shaman King Challenges
by Prince of Tennis' Shaman
Summary: Choose a word, any word, unless it's inappropriate. See inside for more info. Criticism welcomed.This story can't progress without challenges, so readers, keep coming back and submitting your challenges!Written for dragonweaver, shr0omx3, and AnuneFan412.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to the Shaman King Challenges. This idea is AnuneFan412's. (That was a disclaimer, for the other disclaimer, go to my profile) Here's what to do: You may choose any word appropriate to rating in your review. If you have a specific pairing (yaoi or het, can't do yuri or incest even if it's yaoi, because my friend would kill me) or character in mind, please go ahead and write that down, too. (Wow, I'm so formal. XD) Here's a sample story:

Word: kitten

Pairing: none

Characters: Yoh and Ren

Yoh's POV:

I whistled as I carried the groceries Anna, er, _asked_ me to buy earlier. There was a small sound behind me, a small growl. But as soon as I turned around, the growl grew louder. A small, shabby kitten stared warily at me. I smiled and beckoned to it, but it just glared at me.

"Yoh, what in the world are you doing?" a sharp voice rang out. The kitten didn't even jump like I did. Ren walked up beside me and scrutinized the kitten. "Are you going to take it home?" my friend bent down and gently (what?!) stroked the kitten. It purred and rubbed its head against Ren's hand. I stared. I had never seen Ren gentle with anything. (I can vouch for that: last time I got Ren a _tiny, tiny _bitangry I got myself thrown across the room

"Well?" Ren asked again. "Well, I don't think Anna will let me keep a kitten, so…" I trailed off. "Oh, in that case, I'll take it home," Ren gently picked up the kitten. "What are you going to name it?" My friend gently massaged the kitten's head. "I don't know about that…"

"How about...Fate?" Ren looked at me, bewildered. "Why?" "Because if it didn't follow me, it wouldn't have found you," I replied, balancing the groceries carefully on my knee. "I guess so…" I laughed. "Why don't you come to my house? We can think of other names and pick from the list we make up!" Not giving my friend a chance to answer, I called "Race you!" and sped on home.

Well, that was short and not that good. Sorry. If you have any tips, please put that in a review. If you want to put up a challenge (it's one-word challenges right now), please put that in a review. If you just want to provide feedback, please press that Go button. Bye for now!

- Prince of Tennis' Shaman


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I'm kind of busy these days. Anyways, here's the second chapter. Keep sending in your challenges!

Word: Princess

Pairing: Pyron x Jun (I'll be calling Pyron Lee)

Princess

Lee still remembered when Jun was little. She always wanted him to play "pretend" with her. And it was always the same characters in different scenarios. There was one he particularly remembered:

_Flashback_

"_Lee gong-zhi (prince) hurry up and rescue me!" Princess Jun yelled as two kyonshi (at her command) lifted her into their arms and walked out of the fancily decorated gold and pink. Lee charged and brought down the two corpses, returning Jun to her room. "Are you alright, Miss Jun?" he asked. "Yeah...Lee?" "Yes, Miss Jun?" "Call me princess." _

_End flashback_

Now, at age seventeen (I have no idea how old she is, sorry), she still was a princess. Even though she has outgrown the fancy little dresses and tiaras, to him, she was still that princess. And as hears Miss Jun call for him, he smiles and walks toward her voice. Wherever she goes, whatever she does, he'll follow her and stay by her side, because she's his princess, now and for eternity.

Okay, now that was a bit …weird. I've never written this pairing before, so…forgive me, if it's a bit bad. T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm back. I apologize for making everyone wait, but I couldn't think at all these days. Well, here's the third chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: See profile and earlier chapter, I'm not repeating myself…

"Comparing Horohoro and a Pig, There's Not a Whole Lot of Differences…"

Characters: Horohoro, Ren, Yoh, and Hao

Pairings: none

Word: Pigs

"Why in the world did I agree to this?" an irate Ren ground out, angrily kicking a poor stray blade of grass that had the unluckiness to grow there. (poor plant) Yoh answered with an easy laugh. "Because nobody else can keep Horohoro in line other than you, since Pirika didn't want to come."

Ren grumbled and stalked off to grab the said blue-haired shaman by the neck. The unsuspecting Ainu didn't know what hit him as he flew up high into the sky…and landed straight into the pigpen with a huge SPLAT! Yoh wasn't the only one laughing. Hao Asakura suddenly fell out of a random tree near the farmhouse Ren, Yoh, and Horohoro were visiting. (It was Horo's and Yoh's idea to drag Ren along…don't ask) "Oh…hi onni-chan!" Yoh greeted cheerfully, as if people fell out of trees every day. Ren, however, looked a bit shocked, although the Chinese shaman wondered whether the shock was from seeing Hao or seeing Yoh greet someone who took his soul so carelessly. The shock was interrupted when somebody started whining.

"Ren, what was that for?" Twitching, Ren turned to see Horohoro covered with mud. "Hmph…are you trying to look even more like a pig? You already like eating and sleeping like one. And you seem to become more like one every day, anyway."

Hao added, still laughing. "He's got a point, Horohoro…or should I say chubbycheeks?"

Everybody decided to laugh (besides Ren, I mean does Ren ever laugh; that doesn't count the evil sadistic 'I'm going to kill you and no one's going to sop me' laughter), even the pigs and cows and chickens and sheep and…you get the point, even if nobody got it at all.

And thus, the four shamans spent the day comparing Horohoro and pigs and Ren ended up writing (figuratively, literally would be a tad bit hard) a mental note to bring aspirin to any trip with the other shamans, who just happened to Ren's friends. It's not easy babysitting a pig, an overly easygoing slacker, and a pyromaniac. (sorry, I'm not making fun of them, but Ren would probably think this after having to go on this trip.)

This proves true when they go to the supermarket...but that is another story.

The end

This chapter isn't exactly the best…I'm sorry. Please give some feedback anyway. The supermarket thing, I can imagine Ren's screaming because Horo won't budge from beside the ice cream display, the poor responsible shaman can't find Yoh 'cause Yoh's sleeping somewhere, and Hao is knocking over everything he can, just to annoy Ren. Poor Ren...T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the LONG delay. I was on vacation, so... This chapter is pretty random, because I'm suffering from this hot summer. So this chapter was built on my craziness. XD. I take this moment to add the next chapter's word is incense and the pairing is HaoRen. (Or so I think) And that I don't even own Mwahaha. Dragonweaver does.

Word(s): insane laughter

The INSANE LAUGHTER Chapter

It was just a day like any other, which means this story won't be about a day like any other. For instance, Anna let Yoh go to the fish store to get the fish he never wanted. (He wanted a cat like Ren's, but Anna wouldn't let him get a pet) He figured it was better than nothing, so he went to a random fish store and brought a random koi. Yoh couldn't think of a random name, so he enlisted the help of his friends. However, Yoh apparently never thought of the thought that Ren might bring his cat, Mwehehe. (1)

When Mwehehe met the currently nameless fish, it was love at first bite. Almost. Ren, with his lightning-fast tiger moves, caught the cat by the neck and marched it outside to give it a cat-to-cat chat. Horohoro laughed, so Hao naturally joined in, and then they heard even scarier insane laughter. Anna's. Because she found new ways to torture Yoh and Manta and other random people she tortured if they couldn't pay the rent.

Everybody became silent and tumbleweed went by. Manta flipped because that wasn't quite possible, but then Faust came in and explained that that was his patient that he found, since no one volunteered for a free "examination". Then he laughed insanely and some random people far, far away shivered.

Then a random scientist from the middle of Nowhere came up to Flame Inn and announced that he had found out a weird scientific fact. He bored everyone with his speech, but his insane laughter charmed the fish, and hence everyone suddenly knew the ideal name for the fish.

The name of the fish: Mwahaha.

THE END OF THE INSANE LAUGHTER CHAPTER

Don't ask why, please…but if anyone wants me to, I'll write a story about it…and give Ren a nice headache…

All those random things probably were tad annoying. Feel free to comment. The next chapter should be up soon. Although school's starting, I'll try to hurry with the updates, okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again. I apologize so, so much for not updating. [I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, etc., etc., etc. School, piano, tennis, everything else…aagh!!!! Oh, and I take this moment to tell you that this chapter contains a bit of HaoRen, so… That's it and enjoy!

Word: Incense

Pairing: mild HaoRen

Characters: slightly OOC Hao and Ren

Incense

I sighed as I sat down on the peaceful little hill. The stars were wonderfully bright tonight, and were probably contrasting with my brother's mood right now. When I had exited the inn, that fiancée of his was yelling at him for…er….everything she usually yells about, like him slacking off too much, not training hard enough even though the tournament's over, etc. She would probably notice later that I had, ahem, _borrowed_ a few sticks of agarwood from one of the many cabinets of the inn my little brother owned.

There was another reason besides the stars that I had chosen this specific spot. Ren always came here, slipping away in the nightly chaos. Although the Chinese shaman didn't know it, I noticed that Ren always did that when the stars seemed to be the most vibrant. I learned later from Yoh that stars were what Ren seemed to love most. So here I was, waiting for the one I was thinking about to appear.

There was a rustle and Ren appeared, looking a bit surprised to see me. The smell of incense, the smell of agarwood, seemed to bring the other back into this world, and I was greeted by a slightly sharp voice. "What are you doing here?" There seemed to be a hint of annoyance and anger, but that was just Ren.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" I asked. Ren made an annoyed noise at not being answered, but then decided to ask about the scent.

"What in the world are you burning?" (Ren has never seen or smelled incense before)

I decided to be sarcastic. "Anna's shampoo." Golden eyes, previously half-shut (this is at nearly midnight), opened wide to stare at me. Whether at the fact I had done dry humor or the fact I ignored the fact Anna would seriously maim whoever touched her stuff. Then their owner smirked and answered. "She'll blow when she finds out."

I knew that Ren knew I hadn't used Anna's shampoo but was deciding to play along. I laughed and chose to act like my otouto. (Little brother)

"Oh no! I'm doomed! She's going to kill me!!!" I was pretty convincing, I think. Ren sighed and asked. "No, seriously, what is it?"

"Agarwood." "Oh? And why did you come out here again? Just to burn some agarwood?" Oh, you're not going to know right now why I'm here. "You come out to see the stars every night. Just thought you would want some company."

Ignoring my last sentence, Ren looked fleetingly surprised and asked, "You noticed?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"I used to watch the stars every night on the Tao Manor roof. They were one of things I could call beautiful. (1)" Ren half-whispered it, so I had to strain to hear those words. Now _I_ was curious. "What was the other?" I wanted to know.

"A solitary lotus flower that grew out of a dark murky lake." Oh. Figures. Ren's name means lotus, and really fits in the sense that the Tao family was still dark at the time.

"You're missing something beautiful," I blurted out before I could stop myself. Oh boy. Now I'm going to take a huge risk…

"Oh?" "…Yes." "And what would that be?" Gulp. Wait a minute; Asakura Hao does not get nervous. I can do this…

"You." There, that wasn't so bad. "Ah?" Blush. So cute. So irresistibly kawaii. "Yes." Awkward silence. "Well…." That was me, the Great Asakura Hao, not knowing what else to say. "Uh…" More awkward silence. But there was a warm feeling flowing through us, and I thought it might be because we enjoyed the simple yet foreign fact there was someone there for us. We simultaneously moved closer together, and our hands somehow entwined themselves. And the silence became warmer and more comfortable, as we sat together on that hill, smell of incense still enveloping us, sharing the stars…together.

_And we stayed together through the night,_

_Sharing the stars;_

_And the stars glowed bright_

_No interruptions, no noisy daily life,_

_Just a small, quiet hilltop for us tonight,_

_Smell of incense surrounding my companion and me_

_Throughout the wonderful, peaceful night. _

_Midnight moonlight, agarwood scent,_

_Hands entwined, we stayed together that night _

_Sitting side by side,_

_Hearts beating together, synchronized._

_And we stayed together through the night,_

_Sharing the stars;_

_And the stars glowed bright_

_Comfortable silence, _

_As the night goes on_

_We rest side by side_

_In Nature's domain, peaceful and quiet. _

_The smell of incense covers us like a blanket,_

_A warm feeling flows through us,_

_Bathed in moonlight, we rest side by side,_

_Sharing the stars and the stars glowed bright. _

_And we stayed together through the night,_

_Sharing the stars;_

_And the stars glowed bright_

Owari

I might write about the lotus if anyone asks, so…

Oh, and I might not be able to update often, but I promise to update as soon as I can. Really! Don't forget to put up a challenge—this fic can't go on without challenges!!! Thanks for reading. Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been so long…I was so busy updating my other stories; new ideas flood in, old ideas get thrown out. (Sigh) Well, here it is. Enjoy! And if you would be so kind…reviews make my day! (P.S. Thanks to all reviewers! x 333)

Disclaimer: Need I repeat myself? I would live a HUGE mansion if I owned Shaman King, and my room says I don't live a huge mansion…

The Pink Penguins Song

Horohoro stared at the TV screen. Guess what was on… "Sing with us!" the TV shouted. "PINK PENGUIN KARAOKE!!!" "We are pink penguins, happy happy pink penguins; we play and slide all day! Pink, pink penguins, oh, we're pink, pink penguins, YAY!" Horohoro clapped and ran off to sing the theme song of his favorite show to his friends. OH THE HORROR!!!

First off, Re—Yoh. If he was going to get hurt, he might as well do it after he sang the song to everyone but the violet-haired shaman. Save the best for last…

He found Yoh listening to Bob Love. Yoh waved. Horohoro took off Yoh's headphones, so the orange-liking shaman would actually hear the song.

"We are pink penguins, happy happy pink penguins; we play and slide all day! Pink, pink penguins, oh, we're pink, pink penguins, YAY!"

Yoh whimpered and dove under the bed. (I know he's supposed to have tatami, but bear with me…) "Yoh?"

"Pink penguins…P-PINK PEN-PENGUINS!!! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoh screamed. And screamed. And screamed. And…you get the point. Let's see what's going on in his mind…

Pink penguins circled around him. He was strapped to a table. They were going to SUCK OUT HIS BRAINS!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!! Their smiling faces were contorted. They were doing a happy happy joy sunshine dance ritual…THEY WERE GOING TO SUCK OUT HIS BRAINS!!! Strangely enough, there was creepy evil music in the background.

Yoh shivered.

Horohoro got bored and ran off to find the next person who was to be his audience. Hey, look, it's Faust!

"We are pink penguins, happy happy pink penguins; we play and slide all day! Pink, pink penguins, oh, we're pink, pink penguins, YAY!"

Faust stared at him and then grinned a sadistic grin. "Horohoro-kun, have you heard of the time I dissected a pink penguin? First, I took out the brain, then I took out the eyeballs, then…" Horohoro ran away. QUICKLY.

Next… 'Hey look, it's Anna, um…on second thought, I should go find Chocolove, Lyserg, Hao, or Ren…'

He found Lyserg walking pleasantly down a pleasant-looking street. There were pleasant flowers, pleasant birds, pleasant (BOOM!!!) thunder, pleasant…THUNDER!!???

Oh, that's just Lyserg about to yell at Hao. SCORE!!! Two at once!!!

"We are pink penguins, happy happy pink penguins; we play and slide all day! Pink, pink penguins, oh, we're pink, pink penguins, YAY!"

Hao stared. Lyserg screamed "REVENGE!!! I SHALL GET MY REVENGE ON PINK PENGUINS FOR RUINING MY REVENGE ON HAO!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" He fainted. "Zzzz…revenge…pink…hair dye…scissors…Zzzz…"

Hao stared. And stared. And walked away. Whistling. And you know what? It was the Pink Penguin song! YAY!

Horohoro ran off to find Chocolove. He found the joker rehearsing jokes.

"We are pink penguins, happy happy pink penguins; we play and slide all day! Pink, pink penguins, oh, we're pink, pink penguins, YAY!"

O.O Chocolove stared. Then shook with laughter. And laughed. And laughed. Until Horohoro got fed up and threw him next to the still unconscious Lyserg five streets down…

Finally , it was time to find Ren. Let's see what became of everyone else…

Yoh: 'still whimpering'

Faust: 'why'd he run away?'

Anna: um…

Lyserg:- unconscious-

Hao: That was…weird.

Chocolove: -unconscious-

Before Horohoro found Ren, though, suddenly a pink penguin popped out and attacked him! Oh no! Horohoro! The pink penguin cackled. "SQUAWK!!! SQUALK!!!! SQUALK (I'm going to eat your brains) !!!" "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Horohoro ran away to hide. The pink penguin's head fell off. Wait…it was just a costume? The person on the inside stepped out, their golden eyes laughing even if the rest of their face was set in a smirk.

Any guesses on who that was?

-------Owari------

Please review, as this story can't go on without challenges…pwease? (irresistible pout)


	7. Chapter 7

I really do hope this is to the readers' liking. Here's the candy chapter, and thanks for reviewing!!! Oh and it's a little long…

Prompt: Candy

Characters: Hao, Yoh, Anna, Ren, Chocolove, Horohoro, Manta, and Lyserg.

Warning: Two bad words…hey, I have to portray Ren's character… (Innocent look)

Disclaimer: AGAIN?! See earlier chapters or profile.

Introduction

"Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy CANDY!!!" Normal days wouldn't see Asakura Hao, the great onmyouji, the future ruler of the world, the shaman with the Spirit of Fire yelling 'candy' at the top of his lungs. (Although seeing his twin yell like that wouldn't be _too_ unusual) "Alright. Who in their right mind gave the terrific twin terrors that much candy?" Ren growled. "Ask your teammate," Anna glared Chocolove into the core of the Earth. "Ah…heh…umm…Ren, before you kill or seriously maim me, it was an accident," the jokester sweatdropped.

"How is giving those two three bags of three hundred pieces of candy each an accident?"

"Umm…I threw it there?"

"…"

"Yeah, okay, so I did give them the candy." Even Chocolove had to admit his reply was lame.

50 REASONS WHY ASAKURAS SHOULDN'T EAT CANDY

Hao will insist on correcting homework.

Example: "Homework, homework, yay! MANTA!!! I'm ashamed of you! You got 2 +2 wrong! It's -777!!!" (Burns it) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HOMEWORK!!! IT'S RUINED!!!"

Yoh will juggle oranges. Doesn't sound like much, but…

"Hey, hey, Ren, watch this, watch this, I can juggle..!" SPLAT! "Yoh, I don't think you should juggle if it means all the oranges will land like shish kabobs in the pig's hair." "RENNNNNNN!!!!!" (This came from Horohoro)

Yoh will sing the never-ending song…then draw on the first person who falls asleep…with HOT PINK PERMANENT MARKER!!!YAY!!!

Hao will set all seventeen alarm clocks to go off every five minutes. (The ones with really corny wake-up songs)

The twins will try to get card games started…only…

"Oi, Hao, it's your turn." "LOOK, IT'S A SQUIRREL!" "…" "This is moronic." Ren got up from the table. Actually, make that tried. "What the…" The Chinese shaman stared at the handcuffs linking said person to the others. "KISAMA!!!"

They will want to listen to Anna say nursery rhymes. However, no one said she couldn't…

"Jack and Jill went up the hill, then Jill slapped Jack, and he went in for the kill, she died and came back, just to kill Jack. YAY!!!" (No, she did not yell yay. That was inner Anna.)

Mix and match random theme songs…

Insist Tao Yuan needs to go on a diet.

Prank call random people. (and blame it on Ryu)

Poke Ren. Or any person available.

Play doctor with Faust's medical kit. Enough said.

Use dental floss to tie Lyserg to the high ceiling chandelier.

Rig the bathroom sink.

Feed Manta's science homework to the dog. (Ren: We don't have a dog. Hao: I adopted one just for the occasion. So, ha! (–smile smile-)

Talk in text message language.

Offer to cook…throw everything in the refrigerator into a HUGE pot and burn it all…

Do shadow puppet shows…disturbing ones…yes, you guessed it, they were about pink penguins sucking out people's braaaaiiiiiiinnnnnnnnssssssssssssss………….

"Kidnap" a high-strung Manta and pretend to suck his brains out with bendy straws.

Insist no life existed before the internet.

Cover up the words when Ren's trying to read and try to steal the book.

Yell "Fire" when Ryu is in the shower…and enjoy the show. YAY!

Call Kino and ask if she wants a facial…and ask if she wanted the pickle one or the live lobster one.

Hide all the weapons and make sure all the evidence leads to Chocolove. Or at least try to make it evident that he stole Horaiken. (Ren: Are you implying something?)

Steal Anna's shampoo, use it as paint, and claim it was all an accident and make up a long never-ending, completely irrelevant tale about it.

Insist on recreating the Eiffel Tower with toothpicks; when it's finally finished, destroy it…the way pink penguins do it! DOMINOES!!!

This contains of three steps: Dress up in superhero costumes and wave toilet plungers around. Hang from the ceilings and surprise people. Sing and laugh upside down, get dizzy, and fall on the next person to pass the spot. (Hao: Don't forget the fake vomit!)

Hang Horohoro's boxers with chibi pigs on them in Ren's room.

Claim Ren is a valley girl in disguise and show the said shaman a magazine full of lingerie, jewelry, make-up, and short skirts. Once the 'victim' is angry, suggest anger management classes.

Hang a piñata and handcuff two people together, blindfold one, and give bat to said blindfolded person. (Yoh: For best results, cuff Ren and Horohoro together and be sure to cuff Hao and Lyserg together)

Play the name game.

Yoh: For example…

"Hi. My name is Hao. What's yours?" "Ren."(Twitch) "Hi Ren. My name is Hao. What's yours?" "R-E-N." "Hi R-E-N. My name is Hao. What's yours?"

…and repeat…

Walk purposely in front of someone. SLOWLY. Slowly…slowly… slowly…then when the victim is fed up, RUN!!!!

FOOTSIES!!! YEAH!!! Especially when Lyserg is ranting…that's even better! Or when Ren is drinking…well, DUH, MILK!

Scratch stuff…people work too.

Tickle Horo…or Choco…or Ren (no guarantees)…or Anna… (Hao: No, forget it…even I know not to touch her, no NOT THAT WAY!!!!)

Sleeping on someone (if it's Ren or Anna, make sure they can't harm, mutilate, kill, destroy, claw, fight, or bite you)

What, did ya think that we wouldn't include pinching? (Note: Indignant Hao means more suffering for the rest of the gang)

Drawing on other people's stuff…"Hey Hao, do you think Anna will object to pink smiley faces on her pencil box?" (yes, even Anna needs a pencil box)

Glomp Ren or Anna as many times as possible, hang like a leech while one takes pictures to sell to their rabid fangirls/boys. (Hao: WELL, DUH!!!!)

Scold someone if they say a bad word.

"KISAMA!!!!!!!!!" (We all know who says that, and if not…) "Now Ren, saying potty words are not good. Repeat after me. "I know that bad words are big no-nos and I won't call Hao that."

Make up random little postulates that make no sense whatsoever.

Torture Manta's backpack. He really is high-strung.

Act like fangirls…Ohhhhhhhh boy. Does this really need clarifying?

Send dozens and dozens of short emails…This is why Ren very rarely uses the email. Exactly why. And why fangirls adore Hao for giving them Ren's email. But that's a whole another story. (Ren: I get tortured again. Yes, again.)

Sing and dance. Oh come on, you seriously didn't think they wouldn't do that , did you? And of course, to the Pink Penguin song.

Burping and pretend farting and all that boyish "manly" stuff…in Hao's opinion…which is currently pretty much impaired from what it's supposed to be…

Unleash a snake in Anna's room. Record how loud she can scream and then call the window repairmen as quickly as possible…that is, as soon as they regain their equilibrium and hearing.

Not listening to anyone, not even... "YOH! PUT DOWN THAT GLUE BOTTLE THIS INSTANT!!!! HAO, DON'T STICK MY CONDITIONER ON THE ROOF WITH THE CAP OFF!!!

Pour water in through the holes on the roof (When did they get there? No one knows.) in a very unrealistic imitation of rain.

Take pictures from Ryu's _favorite_ magazines and post them in Anna's room.

Beg for more candy. But do you really want to go through that again?

----Owari----

That was increasingly random…especially the facial. Hao and Yoh on sugar; watch out! That was….weird. Next chapter up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

AHHH!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'm so sorry for the late update! I'll try to get the next chapter up much faster! Oh, but a big thanks to all reviewers! And readers, thanks for reading…are there any words or ideas you'd like to submit?

Prompt: Horohoro spooking the others…or at least trying to.

Characters: Everyone that fits and I can think of…

Pairings: None…

Have a Spooky, Horohoro-Filled Night

It was a dark, spooky, one-night-before-Halloween night…and Horohoro was bored. Really, really bored. So bored he was almost tempted to paint Ren's room pink. Almost. Then just when he was about to jump off a cliff (aka go paint Ren's room pink), the Ainu was suddenly struck by a great idea—why not try and scare the others? Blackmail was a great thing, after all…

Evil laughter resounded through the night. And pink penguins danced somewhere unknown in evil joy.

First Case: Manta

Second Case: Yoh

Third Case: Chocolove

Fourth Case: Ryu

Fifth Case: Lyserg

Sixth Case: the X-Laws

Seventh Case: The Hanagumi and all of Hao's loyal followers

Eighth Case: Hao

Ninth Case: Anna

Tenth Case: Ren

Well, the easy prey first…

First, to dress up…as a BRAIN-SUCKING PINK PENGUIN!!! WITH OPPOSABLE THUMBS!!! Oh wait; they only have flippers…FLIPPERS WITH OPPOSABLE THUMBS! YAY!

And then…FREAK HIM OUT!!! YEAH!!! All that's needed is cheap fog, phony glowing candle, and…yes, you guessed it, PINK PENGUIN MUSIC!

Yoh isn't that different. Apply the same technique, but add in Anna's voice…and…"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Another person down!

Horohoro laughed like the evil mastermind he was…well, at least for this he is…

Then he carried out his fourth plan. Taking a Pink Penguins Record Album and Pink Penguin Secret Admirer Card Set, he snuck into Chocolove's room. Setting the music to the highest volume possible without invoking the wrath of the itako or the sadistic Ren (see the pink penguin chapter), he waited…and waited…and waited….until…

"ARGH! THAT'S IT! I QUIT!" Then Chocolove cautiously peeked into the room. "Ahhh…he quit, I knew it'd—NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Horohoro grinned. "I lied."

Now…Ryu. Too easy. Just fill his shampoo with pink hair dye. But Horohoro was not done yet…Oh no, not yet.

He rigged the showerhead into spraying pink water and stole Ryu's baby powder and replaced with Halloween blood dye.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DYING!!!"

This is too fun.

He went to find Lyserg, but the green-haired shaman was mysteriously absent. Well, right now, anyway…

Next, a visit to the X-Laws. Horohoro took some paint and wrote: CALL X-LAWS FOR ANGELIC EXTERMINATORS…GET GOOD RESULTS OR YOUR LIFE BACK! CALL 1-800-HOLYMUSICWHENEVERWECOME.

When he heard cries of anguish, he ran away…to see Hao's loyal followers.

What a pleasant surprise he got when they were already in tears. What a pleasant surprise. He wondered who do this to these poor, innocent souls. (In a random somewhere, people coughed)

Now…about Hao. WATER!!!! Yes, the very thing that rendered fire useless…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! PINK PENGUIN PURIFIED WATER!!!!

Hao hummed as he drew his plans for total world domination. It involved stick figures, a crown, and...Of course, fire.

Suddenly, a tub of water was dumped onto him. (Courtesy of You-Know-Who; the Shaman King one)

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!I'M MELTING!!!!" Hao tried to dry himself off. "MY HAIR'S RUINED!!!NOOOOO!!!!!"

Horohoro sent the video off to a comedy show, hoping to win some big bucks.

Anna…that's a hard one. How about a special pink penguin princess makeover?

He was such a genius, it shocked him sometimes.

Anna woke up with her face painted pink, crazy makeup, pink penguin princess hat and accessories, and fluffy boots. Yes, fluffy boots. It completely contrasted her black dress.

She growled and tried to rip the boots off. But…they wouldn't budge! Oh the horror!

Horohoro decided to enjoy his life before Anna caught him.

And decided to look for his last victim. Or who he thought was become his victim. But he was so wrong…So, so, _so_ wrong.

As soon as he went into Ren's room, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. He turned on the light. Nothing happened. He tried to get out of the room. The door had locked itself, or so it seemed. Horohoro noticed a creepily smiling pink penguin staring up at him with chibi eyes. "Awww…how cute---!!!!!"

The cute little penguin turned into a pink penguin monster and gobbled him up.

Just kidding.

Horohoro screamed as the lights were turned on successfully and pouted as Ren and Lyserg laughed at him.

Owari

How was that? I promise to try to update faster…I just like reading so much that sometimes I forget to write! But I know the feeling when someone never updates, being both a reader and writer, so…I'll try my best.


	9. Chapter 9

AHHH!!!!! I'm so sorry! Again! runs away from laptop which is somehow throwing random things I didn't have time! Or motivation! But it's finally here…and I feel like I'm writing this for no one. There doesn't seem to be any readers. This fic can't survive without reviewers! I mean, it's a challenge fic!!!

Disclaimer: On my profile, on previous chapters, yadda yadda yadda…but just in case, someone missed it…I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING!!! Oh, and dragonweaver helped me write this.

Word: Karaoke

Pairing: HaoHoro, maybe others…if you want them to be there…

Warning: exploding fortunes and speakers (as in karaoke speakers)

Karaoke Night

Hao brushed a strand of his brown hair that was specially highlighted pink for the occasion and glanced at his reflection in the mirror that he had made Ren wash 77 times for a dare.

So obviously, Ren was not a happy camper today…even if they were camping or anything.

Horo on the other hand was sprawled on one of the beds outside the bathroom in bedroom eating some fortune cookies since they had Chinese takeout the day before. "Look guys! I got this fortune that says…Eat vegetables or else this paper will self destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

Hao who was admiring his shiny white teeth in the mirror heard a loud bang and a muffled "Ow" in the next room. "Don't destroy the bed, I put the karaoke machine under the pillow."

"Hao?"

"Yes?"

"I don't see the pillows."

"What? You were playing hide and seek with them?"

"No…they went Kaboom."

"They what?" Hao rushed out from the bathroom and gaped at the smoking bed and the hair singed Horo.

Where the pillows had been few mintues ago, there was a huge hole. Horo peered over the hole and gaped at the scene below. Below him was a naked man holding a towel and shaking his fist and yelling "I need some privacy!"

"You moron, I was going to have a karaoke night! And you ruined it." Hao sobbed dramatically.

It seemed like the fact that the water sprinklers on the ceiling had turned on was a perfect touch to the event.

Just then Yoh and Ren walked in. "Hey Hao, want to have a Karaoke Night?" The sprinklers, as if on cue, turned on full blast soaking Hao's hair that he had just hightlighted pink for the occasion.

"We don't have a karaoke machine anymore…" he sobbed dramatically with the real tears and everything.

" We have one—it just blew into our room (A/N: I'll leave you to think of what Yoh and Ren were doing together in the room…wait…No, they were not doing anything like that if you're thinking T-rated thoughts…)," Yoh's manner was as if karaoke machines blew into his room every day.

"H-how?" 

"Through that hole. Nice going, Ainu-pig." We all know who said that.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

And they all went to sing.

(This is the HaoHoro part; skip if you don't like it)

"Hao?"

"Yes, Horohoro?"

"Sorry about blowing up the room and stuff. I'll eat vegetables in the future, I promise."

Hao sighed and hugged the other. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Horohoro looked cutely at him and grinned before placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, and don't ask me again." Hao blushed, yes, the I'm-going-to-destroy-humankind-mwahahahaha-and-you-can't-stop-me-pyromanic blushed. 

"Awwwwwwwww." Horohoro pouted but melted.

They were going to smooch again when Ren walked in. "I'm just getting drinks." The Chinese shaman turned the other way ("Don't mind me, I'm not looking.") and kept walking. They were going to try again when Ren walked back in. "Wrong way. Still not looking." Hao laughed, they finally kissed, and they walked into the living room hand in hand to sing together and have a nice romantic time.

(End of HaoHoro part)

The night went fairly well. Ryu and Anna came to watch a few times. Ryu himself sang—the glorified sound of a goat mixed with the sound of a cat yowling in agony plus banshee wailing was probably better than this.

Then…

"Um, guys, I'm fairly sure the speakers are not supposed to do that…"

True to Yoh's words, the speakers had started groanowling and sputtering and smoke was starting to rise.

Ren's eyes widened and the Chinese shaman leapt behind the sofa.

BOOM!

The speakers poofed. Exploded into tiny little dust particles. It even looked a bit like that mushroom cloud in cartoons.

Anna chose that moment to step into the room.

"Which one of you broke the speakers?" she glared.

Ren sighed and slipped out and got some money from a wallet and handed it to her.

"Ren?"

"Yes, Ryu?" 

"Wasn't that my wallet?"

Owari

How was it? I know there was only a little HaoHoro but…Any idea who the naked man is? He wears glasses and is neither an OC nor a character from another manga/anime/anything else. (cough-glasses, cough, big hint)


End file.
